Dragon secrets
by the birdster
Summary: Yugi has a strange dream.....and when he wakes up.....he finds a tail and wings growing!! Why does Bakura have something to do with it? And who is this strange dragon in Yugi's mind? chapter 12 up!! ;~; I think that this is the end.....
1. Chapter one

HI EVERYBODYZ!!!!! ^_^ glad ta see you all!! *hugs everybody* oh, about this.....well, PEAZ don't flame me, after all....this is my first fanfic (not a very good one at that) and I don't DESERVE this kinda treatment!! _ ......um, on with the fanfic!! ^_^;  
  
  
/=thoughts  
  
  
Dragon secrets (i know the title smells....but i could'nt think of anyting else!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi's dream  
  
  
  
In his dream, he was running. Running so hard, so fast that he thought his lungs might pop out and say "STOP ALREADY,GODDAMIT!!!!"  
  
He was'nt really sure just where he was going, but gut instinct told him NOT to stop......from whatever he was running from.  
  
This was the seventh time this week, that he had been having this strange dream......and he could never quite figure it out. He was'nt in control of the body he was in.....but damn.....it felt so real.  
  
Because he had been here in the dream so many times.....he finally realized that he was somewhere in Egypt......but where, he had no clue. He sighed mentally...it was the same exact dream, it never changed. It just took him farther along every single night.   
  
But tonight, it was lasting even longer, and he was getting so tired....so tired. He collapsed in the dream, and finally saw who he was running from....or rather what. A teenage looking person with silver hair ran up twords him and said, "finally, you stupid foolish mortal, you shall have the taste of power.....and FEAR!!! With that, he lifted his hand. A deep, dark blue light filled his palm. He then aimed it straight at me, and fired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke screaming bloody hell, which of course woke up EVERYBODY in the house. (heh, not to mention the neighbors...hee.)  
  
Gramps zoomed in, with Yami hot on his heels. "WHAT THE HECKS WRONG!?!?!?" they both yelled. (heh, i wouldnt blame em, it was only 2 in the morning)  
  
About five hours later, they got Yugi calm enough to say whatever happened. Of course at that point...heh, Yugi forgot everything except the blue light, and searing pain going through him that did'nt go away.  
  
Later on in the morning, Yugi refused to budge, and he kept on mumbling things you could'nt pick up.  
  
That night, Yami was getting really worried. Yugi had'nt blinked in a while. His eyes were wide open, and he was in some sort of trance.  
  
Grampa said to close his eyes, and wait until he gets up before trying to question him.  
  
Yami agreed. He tucked the boy under the covers, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yugi awoke the next morning, he felt wonderful! He had actually gotten a DREAMLESS sleep for the first time in over a week! ^_^ He put on a smile, and went downstairs to see whatt was up.  
  
But when he got off the bed.....somthing slithered off right after. Yugi panicked, swirled around....and saw nothing.  
  
Boy, I'm really starting to lose it. Yugi shrugged, and started for the stairs agan. But the slithering sound followed him.  
  
He frose once again, turned around slowly, and saw his reflection. (there was a mirror placed there, convienient no?)  
  
He looked normal enough, just the usuall Yugi....but there were a couple of Dragon reseblence wings attached to his back, whats more, he could CONTROL them. And then of course there was a tail, not to mention the claws coming out where his fingernails shoulda been.  
  
He was frosen in place with terror. What am I gonna do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heh, well, thatz the 1st chappie!! ^_^ i dunno if im gonna continue though.....  
  
Faux: BAUBU BAUBUUU BAU BOO!!! *smacks*  
  
OWW!!! hey, what kinda muse are u? *sticks toung out at the fox named Faux*  
  
Faux: Baubu bau (a very good one)  
  
*snorts* yeah right!  
  
Faux: *gives an EVIL look*  
  
well anyway, PEAZ review!!  
  
Faux ^_^ 


	2. Chapter two

MEESA BACK EVERYBODY!!!!!!! ^_^ i actually GOT reviewz!!! *snuggles everybody that sent reviews* oh and Vulpick...sorry k?  
This Is my first fanfic......so i dunno how to write stuff just yet really......^_^;; im trying ma best!! HONEST!!! umm...on with the fic!! ^_^;;  
  
  
note: Faux: BAUBU BAUBOO BAU!!!!   
  
? ......oh!! ^_^ meesa forgot to introduce my muse!! whoops...anyhoo, this is ma muse Faux....uh, hez a fox. ^_^  
  
Faux: BAUBOO BAU!!! ^_^  
  
-_-;; he yellz a lot to......  
  
NOW on to the fanfic!! *finally*  
  
/=thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was panicking a bit too much.....heh, he had no idea WHAT the HELL was going on here....and of course he had NO idea how to handle a  
situation like this.....but YAMI would!  
  
Yugi was about to think things things over.....when he started to scream at the top of his lungs, (........ok, ill tell ya what...)  
  
"DEAR GOD!! WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
........that LITTLE outburst could be heard for MILES.......and of COURSE it woke up Yami.....not Gramps though...he is a HEAVY snoozer.  
  
Yugi quickly shut his trap...../NOW what am i gonna do?/ He HAD to come up with a hiding spot.....but where? Yami knew his trck book like   
the back of his hand!! So where?  
  
While Yugi was actually THINKING, Yami had gotten up. He wondered 'Who the hell was that?' He actually figured it out, and went to Yugi's room.  
  
Yugi heard him, and started to panick all over again. (-_-;;)  
  
Yami was turning the handle. Yugi panicked to the full extreme, and his mind told him only one thing "HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!!'  
  
Yugi turned, and bolted to the window, smashing it as he flew away. And Yami saw the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to panick. At first he thought it was just a dream, HAD to be a dream.   
A pure person like that does'nt just grow the symbols of evil over night. He was too perfect, too pure. He could nev......unless.  
  
Yami grabbed a coat, practically flew down the stairs, and headed out the door. He was making a trip to Bakura's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooooooh, did i actually make a cliffhanger?!?! O.O  
  
Faux: BAUBU BAUBOO BAU!! (I HATE CLIFFHANGERZ!!!) _  
  
:p too bad 4 u Faux...YOU inspired it!! ^_^  
  
Faux: x_X  
  
^_^ anyhoo, peaz review!! i think i might update again toda!! after all....no scoo is coo!! ^_~ 


	3. Chapter THREE!

^_^ helllooooo again peoplez!! ^_^ since there iznt any scoo....wel, Faux and i decided to make yet ANOTHER stowy!! ^_^  
  
Faux: BAUBU BAUUUBOO!! ^_~  
  
-_-;; anyhoo.....demon fox.......this storyz kinda flipped. Ya see, Yugi and Yami DON'T share the same body....but they could. They found a way   
to separate i dunno....if you read other fanfics you will probably see the same thing.....just ta letcha know.  
  
Faux: *looks outraged* BAUBUU BAUBOO BAU!!! (  
  
oh shutup. were writing the story now, see? -_-;;  
  
  
Disclaimer: since EVERYBODY else does it, what the hell? *ahem* Faux?   
Faux: *grumble* Baubuu Bauuboo Bau. (she doesnt own Yugi-oh....or anything for that matter....)  
  
HEY!! i do own this IDEA Faux!! (  
  
Faux: BAUBU BAUBOO BAU!!!  
  
What do ya mean YOU own it? I write it, not YOU!!  
  
  
(fighting in the background) anyway...on to the fic!! -_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi had found refuge in a large tree. It was'nt perfect, but it would serve a nice place to sit and think of a way OUT of this mess...and also to   
figure out how hw got in it.  
  
His thoughts wondered to last nights events. First, there was the strange dream. Everything seemed to be connected to this strange dream, and last  
night, the dream only intensified. He could remember everything now. The chase. The man. And most of all.....the pain.  
  
He started to scream in agony at the pain. It was happening again. The dark blue light filled his mind and soul with nothing but pain.  
Just before he blacked out, he lifted his head long enough to see the same silver haired youth, sneering at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had heard the scram. Who would'nt be not able to? It was so loud....your eardrums started to sing. His sure were. He then recognised the   
voice. It could only be Yugi. But it was changed somehow. It was'nt really tinkly. /WHAT DO YOU MEAN TINKLY!?!?!?/ /A SCREAMS  
NEVER TINKLY!!!!/ he shouted at himself. He started to run in the direction of the scream.  
  
When he got there (and there is in the park, if you wanna really know,) he saw a smirking Bakura bringing what LOOKED like Yugi down from a  
large tree. Yami dove into a bush, so he would'nt be noticed. When he saw Yugi's true form, "my god" is all that came out.  
  
For Yugi no longer looked normal. He had purple scales covering his body. He had everything a dragon would have, the tail, the wings, even the claws  
....the only thing that had'nt changed was his face.  
  
Bakura threw Yugi on the ground. "Now, for immortality, and a body of my own." As he said this, he took out a dagger, a wickedly sharp dagger.  
He then took aim, straight at Yugi's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Bakura was saying and doing these things, Yugi had woken up, and was now saving the last of his strength for an attack of his own. He had   
it all planed. As soon as Bakura was...gonna do whatever he was gonna do, hei would jump up, tackle him, and run for bloody hell.  
  
He saw his plan's only chance as the dagger was right over him. He let out a menacing growl, right before he lunged.  
  
It worked perfectly. Bakura yowled at the sight of his awakening. Yugi then snapped at him with his wickedly sharp teeth, which made Bakura  
back away even more. He then ran behind him, put his tail under his back, and before he could move, lifted his tail, which sent Bakura flying.  
  
Yami saw all of this, and waited for his moment to snach Yugi and take him home. As soon as he saw Bakura run away, he snuck quietly behind Yugi.  
  
Yugi turned around, and prepared to take off.....when he saw Yami standing there, pircing him with his gaze.  
  
They did that for a while, just staring at eachother. Yami most of all. Yugi was still wearing the clothes he had on the night before, but he had become a dark purple dragon,   
the same color as his eyes. He looked just like a dragon, the wings, the tail, the claws and the teeth......everything was changed except his face.  
  
Well, actually, the face was changed. His eyes. They were the same color as he was. But the eyes themselves....they did'nt have the sparkle that   
they used to have. They did'nt look kind and sincere, like the old Yugi looked. They looked....dangerous. And...intelligent.  
  
Yugi just looked at Yami. He did'nt really know what to say. "Hi." was all he could come up with......but he stayed silent. He waited for Yami to  
say something.   
  
But of course, Yami did'nt know what to say. He was at a loss for words. He struggled to come up with something....but nothing came out.  
  
Yugi could'nt take it anymore. He ran up to Yami, and hugged him, sobbing for all he was worth.  
  
Yami was taken by suprise. Yugi almost never cried. He never really had anything to cry about. Yami wrapped his arms around the small boy...  
no wait.....dragon......child, and rocked him in an attempt to get him to calm down.  
  
It worked. About five min. later, Yugi was ready to explain everything that he knew to Yami. But before he even had the chance, the pain came  
again.....only even more searing, aggonising pain. He could'nt take it. He blacked out. And before Yami could even catch Yugi.....Bakura came.  
He had the long silver dagger glinting in his hand.  
  
He swept down to Yugi, and grabbed him before Yami could. He positioned him in his unused arm, so his dagger could be used. He then plunged the   
dagger into Yugi, who woke up screaming in pain.  
  
  
Yugi then lost control. Where his face once was, a dragon head formed. He jumped from Bakura's arm, and flew up a ways.   
He then turned around, and glared straight at the doomed Bakura. For if you hurt an ancient one, you won't live to regret it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Oooooooooh!! ANOTHER cliffhanger!! ^_^  
  
Faux: BAUBUUU BAUBOO BAU!! (BUT I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!)  
  
:p well, sorry........anyhoo, what did ya think?  
  
Send me a review!! ^_~  
  
Faux: BAUBUU BAUBOO BAOO!! (AND SOMEBODY SAY SOMTHING ABOUT ME FOR ONCE!!!  
  
why should they?  
  
Faux: BAU........baubuu bauboo? ('CAUSE........im cute and adorable?)  
  
come here u!! *snuggles*  
  
Faux: ^_^ BauBuuu boo!! (read and review!!) 


	4. Faux: BAUUBUU BAUU! chapter FOUR!

HEYYYYYLO EVERYBODY!!!!!! ^_^ Me and Faux finally got around to writing the 4th chappie!!!  
Faux: O.o  
  
umm....Faux? whatz wrong?  
  
Faux:O.o baububabuu? (were actually on the fourth chapter?) O.o  
  
..........oh boy.......yes Faux we ARE on the fourth chap.....wow.....O.o  
  
Faux: *snaps out of it* ? *looks at Silver Dragon* -_-;;  
  
Faux: BAUBUU BAUBOO BAU......BOO!!! (NOW ON TO THE........um.....*lightbulb appears over head* ^_^ 4th chap....O.o  
  
*quick summary for peoplz* ooook, Yugi gets himself in a fine mess, having a stupid dream, getting turned into a dragon, and THEN running into  
Bakura!! ........ok, hez just been stabbed in his side, and he then lost control of himself.....probably by anger. *sigh* Peoplez never lear do dey?  
......! WHOOPS!! ^_^;; anyhoo, onto the fic!!  
  
Faux: baubuu baubuu bau....-_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura just stood there speechless. Yami? Well.....lets just say he was pretty much overcome with suprise, and a little bit of fear.  
You see, he never thought that his abiou could ever be able to actually......hurt someone. He now knew that his abiou could easily overpower  
him.......with EASE at that. He was now scared at his abiou.  
  
Yugi? HEE!!! He had LOTS of power, and it showed. It was almost as if he had been powered up.....for he used to be frail and small. He had grown  
at LEAST three feet, and his body had been powered up in every aspect. Both mentally and physically. Where you could see his body, muscle could be seen  
easily, and his face? Well, before Yugi had even met Yami, he was bullied around almost ALL the time. His face was always flecked with fear,  
especially when he left for school every morning. Almost every day he came home with big ugly bruses showing everywhere, and fear imbeded in his  
eyes. But all of that changed when Yami showed up. (hee ) He first beat the bully up, then sent him to the shadow realm...in a rather painful way  
I might add! )  
  
But now? Yugi had nothing but confidence on his face. Especially in his eyes. The once kind, careingeyes were gone, and in their place, were  
dangerous, intelligent, and scary eyes. Just like a dragon's.  
  
Yugi then lunged, aimed right at Bakura. Bakura yelped, and jumped just before the teeth snapped right where he was standing.  
  
Bakura growled, then summoned a big ball of energy, the same color as the one he inflicted pain with. He hurled it at Yugi in hopes of hitting him in the weak spot.   
He, of course, missed.  
  
Yugi gave a small swish of his wings, and dodged it with no difficulty what so ever. (DUH!!) Yugi stared after the ball for a second, before  
turning back to Bakura. He had on a HUGE smirk, and summoned his own ball of energy.  
  
Bakura gasped. A powerful ball of black magic (not black, blue. just a reminder!) could'nt even HIT this creature!!  
  
As soon as Yugi was done collecting the energy, Yami gaped. The ball was PURE evil energy!! Not even Bakura could do magic THAT powerful!!!  
  
Yami could'nt believe it. HIS hikari had gone rotten to the core. The dragon was the symbol of darkness, and purple was the color of the deamon god.  
And then of course, he could conjure up the darkest magic known to man.  
  
Yami just could'nt believe it. He WOULD'NT believe it. he COULD'NT believe it. He just REFUSED to believe it. The kid he was supposed  
to look after...had gone wrong.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Yugi was done collecting energy, he gave Bakura an EEEEEVIL sneer, and hurled the ball just like Bakura did.   
  
Bakura yowled, and dodged. He got up, and stuck his tounge out at Yugi, but Yugi just smiled, showing all of his teeth. (O.o) For the ball was  
coming back. It was a HEAT SEAKING MISSLE!! (ball, whatever....-_-;;)  
  
Bakura jumped with fear, and quickly put up his most powerful magic sheild. It was just enough to absorb the ball, and put it to rest.  
  
Yugi smirked, and then started to clap. Mockingly. Bakura was enraged! /HOW can I BEAT him?/ he thought to himself.  
It was quite obvious that Yugi was just toying with Bakura, that was certian. Yami was puzzled. /Why does'nt Yugi just finish him off?/  
  
Bakura was obviously scared to his wits end. Yugi noticed this, and decided that now was the tome to act. He swooped down with grace, and landed  
right next to Bakura. He grabbed him by the neck, and squeezed.   
  
Bakura started to choke. Yugi smiled, and laughed. It was no longer tinkly like it used to be. It sounded evil, the kind of evil that sent a chill  
down your spine. Yami shivered at the sound. He then noticed Yugi bending down, mouth open. He was going towrds the neck....  
  
Yami screamed in his head, but forced himself to stay quiet. He ran through his mind, looking for something he could do......ANYTHING!!!  
  
It then hit him. They could go inside of eachothers minds. /Why did'nt I think of that before?/ As he entered Yugi's mind, he could hear the real  
Yugi screaming. As soon as Yami felt it, he cluched his head in aggony, and fell on his knees. The pain, it was so intense.  
  
As soon as he got himself together, he got himself up, and ran to Yugi's soul room.   
  
When he opened the door, he gasped at the sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was tied up, and he had been beaten upon.....badly by the looks of it.  
  
A purple dragon stood in the corner. Upon Yami's arrival, the creature swirled around. He was holding a black leather whip. The kind that  
can kill.....with ease.  
  
"Ahh, welcome. You musssst be Yami, am I correct?" It said in a slithery voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.o ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!?!?  
  
Faux: BAUBUU BAUBOO BAU!!! ( I-HATE-CLIFFHANGERS!!!) (  
  
:p poo poo to you to Faux. Anyhoo, i waz wondering if you peoples wanted to make this a little fuffy.....of course AFTER this whole things over, of course!!   
  
Faux: *whisper* bauubu bauboo baubu. (Y/y pairings, ya know?)  
  
Just wondering......OH!! And peaz review!! ^_^  
  
Faux: BAUBUU BAUBOO BAU!! (and thanks to Sarah and ...um, the invisible man...it looks like....anyhoo, for SAYING something about ME! NOT her!!!) ^_^  
  
yup!! tanks you people, he actually SHUT UP for once!! ^_^ me thought of ideas for the next chappie during that time!! ^_~  
  
Faux: BAUUBUU BAUBOO BAU!!! (  
  
*snuggles*  
  
Faux: baubuu baubuu baub  
  
^_^ anyhooo, PEAZ review!!  
  
Faux: ^_^ 


	5. Chapter five

HEYYYLOOOO EVERYBODYZ!!!! ^_^ meesa sooooo happy ta see ya all!!! Faux to!!  
Faux: BAUBUU BAUBOO BAU!!!  
  
-_-;; never mind Faux......jeez....  
  
Faux: (  
  
:p anyhoo, my notes!!! Silver Dragon & Golden Dragon.....I'm sowwwy k? I just thought of it....I was actually gonna put my made up charecter's name  
in....Drax....but this thought just struck me!!  
  
Faux: bauuu, BAU BUU!! (*rude noise, the kind that you make when you stick out your tounge* YEAH RIGHT!!!)  
  
:p I did!!!  
  
Faux: Bauu, BAU BOO!! (nooo, I DID!!!)  
  
(  
  
Faux: (  
  
*MORE fighting in the background*  
  
*a random blue dragon appears with a puff of smoke* ahem, I'm the takeover for Silver D.....and I'm just here to say the disclaimer!!  
  
Faux: *head appears from fight* BAUU BAOO BUU!! (BOUT TIME YA GOT HERE!!!!)  
  
Blue D: *sigh* Silver D DOES NOT, i repeat, DOES NOT own Yugi-oh!.......but she does own Faux.....and her charecter Drax.  
  
Faux: BAUUBUU BAOOBUU BAU!! (SHE MOST CERTIALY DOES NOT OWN ME!!!!)  
  
:p to bad for you Faux.....but i DO!!! *cackles EVILY*  
  
Faux: x_X  
  
Blue D: ....umm, maybe we should start the fic now?  
  
^_^ good idea!! Faux?  
  
Faux: x_X  
  
-_-;; oh well, he'll snap out of it eventually....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evil purple dragon just stood there, mocking him silently. Yami took this time to look at him....and Yugi.  
  
Yugi was covered with blood. Most of the scraps and cuts had dried......but the big ones that ran from his neck down were still healing.....and a big brand new one.  
This one was the ugliest of all. It started at Yugi's eye, and made it's way down the face and chest. It ended at the very tip of the tail.  
  
Yami wanted to tear apart the dragon......but he knew he could'nt. He could sense the evil power he was bathed in. He seemed like a never ending fountain of  
dark energy......he could easily over power Yami in a second. Yami knew he was no match against this fowel crature. He could only glare in hatred at it.  
  
The dragon noticed that Yami was perplexed, and took it to his advantage. "I see you care for the young one, don't you Yami?" It said with a sneer.  
  
Yami stayed silent. Yes, he did care for Yugi, but decided not to push the dragon into hurting Yugi anymore than he already had.  
  
The dragon however, had other plans. He smiled at Yami, and slithered his way towrds Yugi. "To bad Yami. If you had said SOMETHING, your 'precious' abiou here  
would have been spared pain. But now that he knows you don't care....." He trailed off suggestivly.  
  
Yami stared in horrer as the creature plunged his claws into Yugi's side. Yugi screamed in aggony. The creature pulled his claws out slowly and painfully.  
Yugi winced and whimpered as he saw what came out on the monster's claws. A magenta colored liquid. Blood. His blood.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with pain and sorrow in his eyes. He mentally sent a message to his friend 'Please' it was so faint, Yami could barely make it out, 'Please get out......before he does it to you.  
  
Yami sent a message back 'No. Never. One peice of a person cannot live without the other. So no. I'm not gonna leave you.'  
  
Yugi smiled. He knew he had found someone special.  
  
They both thought that the dragon did'nt hear them, but boy, were they wrong. The dragon had eavesdropped on their conversation.  
He smiled. He looked at the two identical people. He smirked. They shall die together.  
  
He left Yugi's side, and quick as a flash was behinde Yami. He slashed him before Yami even realized that the dragon had even moved.  
He did it the same way he did to Yugi. He drove his claws in a soft spot in the belly. Yami screamed in pain and confusion. The dragon then moved its claws back and fourth over the skin,  
opening it up painfully.  
  
Yugi could only watch. Tears were brought to his eyes as he saw his friend scream in aggony. He could'nt stand it anymore. He refused to believe that this was the end.  
  
As Yami cried out once more in pain from the teeth now at work, something snapped inside of him. Like a lever had been pulled. A lever that let him control his dragon like powers.  
Yugi glowed softly, not enough for the dragon to notice though. His eyes became feircer, his muscles grew, and he became powerful, a sense he had never had before.  
  
Yugi then lit the soul room with a bright white light, and it blinded the dragon.  
  
"Whatsssss going on here?" It shouted in the same slithery voice it had.  
  
When the light died down, a silver dragon appeared. It glared at the purple dragon and said in a strong voice, "Release him."  
  
It was a command that the creature could'nt deny. The purple dragon tried his hardest to stop himself...but it was in vain. He obidiently set Yami down, and then backed off.  
  
The silver dragon floated over to Yami's side, and looked at his friend. "You okay?"  
  
Yami started, but then stopped. He gave the dragon a questioning look, as if saying 'are you friend, or foe?'  
  
The dragon laughed, and looked at Yami amused. Yami gasped, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded. He regarded Yami with a flick of his tail. He then turned to the creature.  
  
"You will pay for this, you do realize." Yugi got in a pounce like position, and lunged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faux: ( BAUUBUU BAUBOO!!! (NOOOO!! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!)  
  
^_^ yup!!  
  
Faux: _  
  
too bad for u Faux, anyhoo, if i could direct your attention to the button at the bottom of the screen....  
  
Faux: Bauubuu bauboo!!! (but thats ruuuude ya know!!)  
  
:p fine, PEAZ SEND ME A REVIEW!!!!  
  
Faux: -_-;; Bauubuu bau boo bau. (send her a review so i can stay SAIN!!!)  
  
^_^ You said it Faux!!  
  
Faux: -_-;; 


	6. Chapter SIX

HEYYYYYY EVERYBODY!!!! ^_^ MEESA BAAAACK, AND READY FOR ACTION!!!!!  
  
Faux: -_-;; Baubuu bauboo bau.... (shes on suger high today....)  
  
I AM NOT!!!!! (  
  
Faux:BAUBOOO!!! (Yuh huuh!!!) (  
  
*MORE fighting in the background*  
  
*The blue Dragon appears again*  
  
Blue D:-_-;; Sorry about them......there doing it again.  
  
Faux:BAUBUU BAU BOO BAU!!! (HURRY UP ALREADY!!!!)  
  
Blue D:OK already ok.....jeez.....Silver D does'nt own Yugi-oh! *looks at paper* O.o FAUX!!!  
  
Faux: BAU!! (WHAT?!?!?!)  
  
Blu D: Did you write this?  
  
Faux: *looks at paper* Bau. (No.)  
  
Blu D: Then who did?  
  
Faux: ........  
  
( WOULD YOU GUYS SHUTUP?!?!?!!? WE'VE GOT A FIC TO RUN HERE!!!!!  
  
Faux & Blue S: O.o *nods*  
  
Good...........what are you waiting for then? GO!!!  
  
*all of them sccamper off to who knows where*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The purple dragon jumped out of the way just before Yugi snapped at him. The purple dragon turned around and scowled. "Ssssstop sssslave."  
  
Yugi stopped, as if he was in a trance.  
  
The evil dragon smiled, ahowing all of his teeth effectivly against Yugi, an attempt to scare him. It worked. Yugi gave a terrified look, and as he did this  
Yami noticed the big kindness was back.  
  
"Good." The evil dragon began to walk twords Yugi. Yami's eyes grew large as he screamed "GET UP YUGI!!!!" But it was in vain.  
Yugi did'nt even look at Yami. He looked as if nothing else exsisted.  
  
The dragon had reached Yugi, and was pulling out his claws. He pulled them out to their full extent, liked them, and then proceeded to Yugi's heart.  
  
Yami screamed in horror as he saw these actions. His abiou was going to get hurt. /And its all my fault....../  
  
Yami closed his eyes as he saw the claws going into Yugi's heart. He did'nt want to see his little light get hurt. He aleady had to hear it.  
  
He waited for the heart wrenching scream to come......but it did'nt. Yami opened his eyes in confusment. What he saw astounded him.  
  
Instead of a broken dead Yugi, he saw a purple dragon being held from his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi snapped at the dragon, but he missed. He looked up, a large grin planted on his face. He saw the dragon scowl, and then brighten.  
Yugi was puzzled by this. 'What could he be happy about?'  
  
The dragon shouted out "Ssssstop sssslave." Yugi pondered this, and then remembered. 'Ohhhh, I was his slave.....but he thinks he can still control me?'  
Yugi then got a great idea. 'What if pretend to still be under his command?' He practically laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
Yugi decided to play along, and stopped dead in his tracks. He mentally smirked at the dragon's pleased looks.  
  
What happened next suprised him. Yami screamed out his name. He wanted to abandon his post and comfort Yami. But he could'nt. If the dragon  
knew that he cared for Yami, he would take him as a hostage. Yugi would'nt allow that.  
  
As the dragon stepped closer, he saw the claws coming ou to their full extent. 'Heh, mine can come out longer' he mentally laughed his head off.  
  
He heard Yami scream again(just to letcha all know, Yami has been tied to some board....so he can't move.) and could barly control himself.  
He hated to see other people suffer, especially if they were suffering from him. He heard through their mental link /And its all my fault..../  
Yugi did;nt need to know what he was talking about. He decided that playtime is over.  
  
Just before the dragon thrust his claws into his heart, he spread his wings out to their fullest startelling the dragon. Yugi then brought HIS claws out to THEIR  
fullest, and stuck them up his jaw bone, destroying his voicebox, and giving him a good grip on the beast.  
  
He stared into the monster's eyes, and said "By, masssster." With that, he took out another ball of black magic, and hurled it at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yami awoke, he was in Yugi's room. It was nightime, and the stars were shining brightly through the......broken window.  
  
Suddenly all of the previous night's thoughts came surging back. And one thing plauged his mind. 'Where's Yugi?'  
  
He jumped out of bed, only to cause a surge of pain to go through him like lightning. He groaned, and fell back down.  
  
"You really should stop doing that you know" came a voice.......so familiar.....  
  
"YUGI?!?"  
  
Yugi stepped out of the shadows, into the moonlight. He was quite a sight to see. The moon was full tonight, giving off a brighter light than usual.  
The light reflected off of Yugi's already silver scales, and it brought out his eyes so well. He was wearing a black leather suit (like Yami does) that rippled  
in the light when he shifted. It really took your breath away.  
  
"What? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He laughed.  
  
Yami blushed slightly from embarassment. He could'nt come up with anything to say. So he stayed silent, waiting to see what Yugi would do.  
  
Yugi noticed this, and walked over. He sat on the bed next to Yami, and hugged him.  
  
Yami was startled by this. This was the first time that Yugi had ever hugged him....in fact, it was the first time that he had been huged! He wraped his arms  
around Yugi, and hugged him back.  
  
"Now, what are we gonna do about you?" Yami asked Yugi quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOOOO HOOO!!!! ^_^ ANOTHER chappie done!!!  
  
Faux: BAUBUU BAU!!! (CONTROL YOURSELF!!!)  
  
:p Why should I?  
  
Faux: *ponders* Bauu buu bauboo bau? (Because the readers won't review?)  
  
O.O They would'nt?  
  
Faux: Bau. (nope.)  
  
But....but i worked so hard......x.X  
  
Blue D: -_-;; Well, so that Silver D can prove Faux wrong......could you take a small fraction of your time and review? ^_^ Thanks, it would help me out a LOT.  
  
*looks at Silver D and Faux fighting again* -_-;; 


	7. Chapter seven

HEYLOO EVERYBODY!!!!!! ^.^ Faux and I are back for sum more action!!!! .......umm, Faux? Whats gonna happen?  
  
Faux: -_-;; Bauubuu bauboo baubuu bau?(Why don't you ask THEM?)  
  
........cause, they aren't the muse?  
  
Faux: O.o *falls off the lounge chair* BAUU? (SOO?)  
  
Well, it's not THEIR job, now is it?  
  
Faux: ...........  
  
^_^ SEE?!?!?! I'M right, and YOUR wrong!!!! ^_^  
  
Faux: buuu, BAUBUU BAOO BUU BAUU!!! (oooh, YOUR REEEEALLY PUSHING IT YA KNOW!!!)  
  
*guess. MORE fighting in the background*  
  
*Blue Dragon appears yet again(poor him)*  
  
Blue D: -_-;; help?  
  
Faux: BAUU BUUBAU BOO BAU!!! (HURRY IT UP ALREADY!!!)  
  
Blue D: FINE!!! *mumbling* silver d does'nt own yugioh....  
  
Faux: BAUU BUU BAUUBOOO!! (I CAN'T HEEEAR YOU!!!)  
  
Blue D: ( SILVER D DOES'NT OWN YUGIOH!!!! THER, I SAID IT FAUX!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Silver D & Faux: O.o  
  
Blue D: Ahh.....well, i umm.......  
  
Faux: *about to explode*  
  
O.O EEP!! ....well, nows about the time to....oh, i dunno, START THE FIC!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi contemplated this thought for a while. He truley did'nt have a good answer for Yami. He just did'nt know.  
  
Yami thought about this for a while. He racked his brain for any spells he might know to get rid of.....well, being half dragon! Yes, since  
he had turned into a silver dragon instead of the purple one, his face was back to normal. .......except for the eyes. Scales did'nt cover his  
body like they had, he only had a tail, wings, and claws......with a few scales growing here and there. His eyes no longer looked dangerous.....  
they just looked like a kind dragon's eyes. Intelligence. That was what was in them. Experience and knowing that no human could ever posses.  
  
He found himself staring at Yugi's eyes. They were too beautiful NOT to ignore. He just could'nt tear his gaze from them.  
  
Yugi saw this, and blushed a little. "Something wrong Yami?" He asked giggling.  
  
Yami snapped out of it, and looked away, blushing. He mentally smacked himself. 'YOU DON'T STARE AT PEOPLES EYES!!!'  
  
While Yami was smacking himself silly, Yugi looked sadly on. He knew he could'nt stay. He knew that things would never be the same.  
He knew he had to leave.  
  
He already had a plan. He would wait until Yami and everyone was asleep, leave a note where he knew Yami could find it, and.....well, leave quietly.  
  
But.......where would he go? It did'nt matter. He could'nt stay here. As much as he loved everyone......he could'nt put ANY of them in danger.  
He would kill himself if he did. .......but, as much as he wanted to leave tonight, something told him to stay put for one more day, say goodbye to  
everyone in a special way without saying that he was leaving. So, that was that. He would stay for one more day. Then, he would........leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%Dream%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was thinking all night on where to go, but it seemed that Ra had seen his troubles, and sent him the answer.  
  
In his dream, a large, blue dragon floated down towrds him. It spoke in the dragon tounge........but strangly, Yugi could understand it.  
  
It said to come to the place where the dragons roamed free. He would'nt be accepted like a true dragon would........but the human world was  
not kind to beasts like himself.  
  
"BUT I'M NOT A....A BEAST!!!" Yugi cried.   
  
The large blue dragon looked at him with eyes filled with pity. He truly felt sorry for him. Many things come with being a dragon, or part of one.  
One thing, you live MUCH longer, so he would have to put up with misery for about 500 more years than normal. Another thing, your given  
super strength, and you can breath all the elements. (fire, water.....you get the picture?)  
  
Yes, just by looking at this pitiful creature, you could tell that he was in for a looong ride for a life. It was sad. No one deserved what was coming to this  
boy, no one.  
  
The dragon said, "If you don't go here, where will you go then?" The silence was'nt suprising. "Good. Then come to the tree that is shaped like a   
dragon. You can find it in your special place. Be there at midnight sharp. They will only wait so long you see." And with that, he vanished.  
  
What choice did he have? Where else would he go? Yugi knew that this was his destiney.........it felt right. So, he would go then.  
'Good' He thought, 'Now I can concentrate on my goodbyes.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He woke up. He had found the power to suck in the dragon like parts of himself into his body. He did so. Then went through the routine that he always did every morning.   
Luckely, Grandpa was gone on a trip for the day. 'I'll just leave him something then.'  
  
With that, he left in search of his friends. To Joey, he gave his prized Dark Magician card. "Take good care of it, ok Jou?" Jou was speechless.  
He just squeaked out a "ok" before he watched Yugi run down the street.  
  
Next up was Tristan. Yugi gave Tristan his prettiest seashell. It changed colors in the light. "Gee, thanks Yugi......uh, but why?"  
"Just call it a friendship token, k?" "oook." "Never forget me Tristan..." And Tristan could only stare hoplessly at the figure sprinting down the street.  
  
Then there was Te'a. To Te'a, he gave a braclet that she loved. "Wow, Yugi......umm, thanks! .......but, why?" "Call it a friendship braclet, as  
something to remember me by." With that, he dissapeared into the croud.  
  
And, last but not least, there was Yami. Yugi could'nt bring himself to look at Yami's face. He was too scared. He...was too afraid of leaving Yami.....so, he kept it quiet.  
  
He left somthing on Gramp's bedside table. A picture that Yugi drew when he was only four. It was a picture of his family. The only one.  
  
That night, Yami came out of the puzzle, only to be met by the backside of Yugi. "Whats wrong?"  
  
Yugi only mumbled "nothing."  
  
Yami walked over to him. "Stop lying little one, now, tell me. You can tell me anything, right?" The silence made Yami feel bad.  
  
'What if he does'nt trust me?' He thought fearfully. 'What if.......he never has? Have I been a bad protector?' Theese thought came pouring out into his head.  
  
And Yugi felt it. The sadness was so deep, it made him want to cry. He wanted to so badly wipe away the tears on the great Pharoh's face.......but he could'nt tell.  
Tonight. He would make it all up tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniff* WAS'NT THAT SO SAD?!?!?!?! WHAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Faux: Bauu, bauuboo. (Ohh, shutup.)  
  
NO!!!! (  
  
Faux: O.O *falls over*  
  
*just guess..........ANOTHER fight between the two*  
  
Blue D: -_-;; There they go again.......sorry about the cliffy, k? Silver Dz got it all planned out ALREADY!!!! ......so, she will write all of this out......and post it up at the   
LATEST Monday. That work with everybody?  
  
Faux: BAUUU!!!! (NOOO!!!!)  
  
Blue D: *glares at Faux* honestly, why does'nt she get a NEW muse?   
  
Faux: BAUU BU NBAUBOO BAUU!!! (HEYYYYYY!!!)  
  
Blue D: SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Faux: X.x  
  
Blue D: ^_^ Silver?  
  
OOOOOK, i would like to take this time to thank everybody that reviewed!!!  
  
Thanx to:   
  
raine dragon  
  
Halacanno  
  
Meethril  
  
Hikari Hrair-rah  
  
Vulpick  
  
DoqsruleW  
  
Deamon Fox  
  
Larania  
  
Manda-Chan  
  
umm......2 invisible people????  
  
Empress Sarah-sama  
  
crystal crittenden  
  
Sarah   
  
Chaos Chao  
  
Ihire   
  
Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell  
  
Silver Dragon & Golden Dragon   
  
Serphant Night Dragon   
  
littledarkanglebakura   
  
Anubis   
  
WHEEW!! That was rough!!! .....um, sorry that i can't specialize just WHAT you all said......if people REALLY wanna know, then they eould go and read them!!  
  
WEll......that about wraps it up!! ^.~ The next chappie WILL be up SOON though.......so, review!!! 


	8. Chapter blows nose EIGHT! celebrate

^.~ It's meeeee everybody!!!!! Sorry that I could'nt put this up sooner, it's just that ff.net keeps on going down JUST when I need to use it!!!  
  
Thats just not FAIR!!!! WHERE'S MY RIGHTS?!?!?!?!  
  
Faux: *eating chips* bauubuu *munch* baboo bau *munch* baubuu. (get used to this kinda treatment, its the real world.)  
  
*smacks Faux* ( STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!!!!!  
  
Faux: x.X  
  
um.....Blue? Yea, can you take over for the night? I'm to tired, and you can get all of the credit. Just follow these instructions, and you   
otta be ok.  
  
Blue D: k. Well.....it seems that I shall be your new host for this!!! ^.^ Iv'e already got an idea brewing. Lets go before i lose it!!  
  
Faux: x_X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi hated the fact that he was making somone suffer because of him, he hated it even more when he could'nt tell his guardian what he had to   
do. He just could'nt find the courage to tell Yami........that he was leaving. He just.......could'nt.  
  
Yami thought that he had done somthing wrong, and thats what caused his little abiou to hate him. He thought that maybe he should leave  
for Yugi's sake.  
  
As soon as Yami had drifted into slumber, Yugi quietly got up, and got dressed into a leather suit.(The kind that Yami always wears.)  
  
Then, he waited. He did'nt know what he was gonna say. He had decided that the best present for Yami......was a night with him and him  
only. In other words, THEIR special night.  
  
When the clock struck 9, Yugi got up, and woke the sleeping Yami. Yami mumbled, stirred, but did'nt wake up.  
  
"Yami." Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
With that, Yami woke up instantly, stuttering "WHO-WHAT-WHere-when-.......why?"  
  
Yugi burst out laughing, which made Yami blush a little. He glanced at the clock. 'nine.......NINE????!!!!!'  
  
Yami glared at his little hikari, who was smiling innocently at him. He could'nt stand that face.......well, actually, he loved it!!!  
He hated it though when Yugi used it as his weapon......he could get away with ANYTHING.  
  
"Stop looking at me...no....stoppit....."  
  
They both burst out laughing at Yami's remark, and ended up rolling on the floor from their embarresment expressions.  
  
When they got their breath back, Yami spoke,"So, what brings you to wake me up at NINE in the morning, so that we could laugh all  
over the floor?  
  
Yugi's smile instantly vanished. Yami could tell that somthing was wrong. "What? I can't help you unless you tell me."  
  
"You can't help this time Yami......nobody can." And with that, Yugi started to cry. The crystalline tears flowed freely down his face.  
  
Yami was shocked and startled. "What does he mean that nobody can? I really WAS that bad....'  
  
Yugi hated himself. He was making HIS yami feel bad............and yet......maybe Yami could help him. Maybe....just maybe, Yami could make all of this crap go away.  
  
'But..' He told himself 'I had better save that part 'til last.....after all, this is still our 'special night'. NOBODYS gonna mess this one up for me. Not this time.'  
  
He grasped Yami's hand tightly, "Hey......Yami?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?" a rather broken Yami said.  
  
Yugi felt a strong pain go through him, but he tried his best to ignore it. 'I can make it up to him tonight.'  
  
"I've got a treat for ya. Follow me." He got up off the floor, and turned.  
  
Yami was very curious. 'What the hell does he mean 'treat'? Ooh, I gotta see this.' Yami got up, and followed Yugi.  
  
Yugi brought him outside. Confused, Yami turned to Yugi with a 'What?' look all over his face. Yugi could'nt help but giggle at his face. Then his face turned serious again......but  
it faltered. He decided to take his yami for a ride. One that he would never forget.  
  
Yugi brought out his wings and tail, and took a pose. Yami gaped at his abiou. 'Wow......' The moonlight reflected off of his perfect silver scales, and he was in a black as  
midnight leather suit. Yami did'nt notice that he was wearing the same outfit that he was. 'Hmm......wonder why?'  
  
Yugi turned around, and made a motion with his hands. 'Huh?' Was all that Yami could come up with. Yugi then pointed to his back.  
  
Yami finally got it. Yugi wanted to take him for a ride. A ride that he would never forget.  
  
Yami climbed onto Yugi's back gently, afraid that all of his weight would make his little light collaps. He was suprised when Yugi lifted him with no problem whatsoever.  
  
He had become strong. And much more confident that he was when he first laid eyes on him. When Yami first met him, he was a snivelling little kid. He had helped  
mold him into what he was today.......but Yugi had also helped him to rediscover feelings. Like friendship, hate, love, jelousy....all of 'em. And for that, Yami promised that he  
would never leave the little guy. He actually did'nt want to leave. He was contented living with Yugi, and it would stay like that forever.....  
  
Yugi took off. He flew with such amazing grace, that Yami did'nt notice that they had even moved until the ground was leaving. Something that Yami had never admitted to   
anyone........was that he was TERRIBLY afraid of heights. When Yami looked down, the houses and buildings were all specks. He made a squeaking noise, and  
hung onto Yugi for dear life.  
  
Yugi was suprised, then he realised that Yami did'nt like heights. He giggled. The great, ancient Pharoh was afraid of heights. It was funny.  
  
"Scared Yami?" Yugi asked.   
  
Yami quickly realised that he was holding onto Yugi like a wimp. He quickly let go.....and in doing so, fell off Yugi's back. He let out a blood curteling scream.  
  
Yugi quickly realised that Yami was.........gone, and heard the scream. He swiveled around, and looked down. There was Yami all right, falling faster than he thought possible.  
  
Yugi angled his wings, and soared down to Yami. He positioned himself under the falling body, back facing up. Yami landed on his back with a thud.  
  
Yugi staggered at the sudden change of weight that his body was presented with. "Yami, you need to go on a diet when we get back."  
  
Yami blushed. "Heh.....I guess that I do, don't I?"  
  
Yugi laughed, and resumed flying. They had a nice joyride after that, sometimes changing speed for a little thrill, and laugh at Yami.  
  
After that, they went to the park for a little midnight stroll. Then they went to the arcade for a little fun. The score was tied exactly. 157 to 157.  
  
Then they walked down a small path that Yugi recognised led to his favorite place. His favorite place was a small lake. It was surrounded with white and black roses.  
It reminded him of he and Yami. He just loved the little pond. It was his best and most favorie place to be.  
  
He stopped Yami. It was 11:50. He only had ten minutes to say something to him. "What is it abiou?"  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
Yami just looked confused. 'What does he mean 'he has to go now?' It does'nt make any sense.'  
  
"I'm sorry Yami.........I just can't stay here. People would be after my tail, wings, head. People here are not kind to.......beasts, like me."  
  
Yami was shocked. 'He thinks hes a BEAST?!?!?!' "Who told you that abiou?" Yami growled. He was ready to tear whoever's head off.  
  
Yugi did'nt answer. He turned around, and stared at his favorite little place. There were two dragons standing there. A green one, and a large blue one.  
  
"What the hell do they want?"  
  
"They, Yami, are here to take me home. I am truly sorry, I just can't stay here." With that, a small river of tears started to flood down his small, angelic face.  
  
Yami was shocked into silence. His little abiou was going to leave.......he could'nt protect him.......he failed.  
  
Yugi could only stare at his beloved yami, he could'nt change what was gonna happen. The large dragon beconed him twords him, and he turned to leave.  
  
"Bye Yami....." was all that Yugi could whisper. "That was my present. One last night........together....."  
  
And just like that, the blue dragon opened a portal, and they all vanished. Yami fell onto the ground, broken. There was nothing more to live for. His soul mission was to   
watch over his abiou......and he had failed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ;( THAT WAS EVEN SADDER THAN THE LAST ONE!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Faux: *plugging his ears* BAUU BUU BAUU BOO BAU!!!!! (WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP?!?!?!?!)  
  
Blue D: I WAS IN IT?!?!?!!? ^.^ YAY!!!! Thankies Silver!!!  
  
^.~ No prob Blue.  
  
Faux: BAU!!! Bauu boo bauu bo!! (HAA!!! You were the guy who separated the Ys!!!(Yami&Yugi)  
  
Blue D: SO?!?! At least I got a part, unlike YOU!!!  
  
Faux: ( BAUU BUU BOO BAU!!!! (PUT ME IN SILVER!!!!!)  
  
no. :p  
  
Faux: BAUUUU!!!! (NOW!!!!!!)  
  
nope. sorry Faux. You have'nt been very nice to the peoples. And NO-MORE-CHIPS!!!!  
  
Faux: *pales considerably* O.o bauu bo bau?( No more chips?)  
  
NO MORE!!!! )  
  
Faux: *faints*  
  
Blue D: -_-;; Good grief.  
  
^_^ THere, now that thats all settled, I would like to thankies EVERYBODY that reviewed!!!! It really brightens MY day (enough school already.....(  
  
Blue: Byieee!!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Faux: x.X 


	9. Chapter nine

Blue D: HEY PEOPLES!!!!! umm, Faux? Where's Silver?  
  
Faux: Bauu boo buu. (I dunno.)  
  
Blue D: Well, go find her!!!! She's the author!!! WE CAN'T START THE FIC WITHOUT THE AUTHOR!!!!  
  
Faux: Bauu buu boo bauu boo!!!! (FINE, sheesh, why can't _I_ be th author?)  
  
Blue D: 'Cause you are'nt THAT great Faux. Silver is PERFECT for the job!!  
  
Faux: *mumbling* bauu boo baoo buu bauu boo..... *walks away*  
  
Blue D: Silver? You can come out now. He's gone.  
  
Whew!!!! That was clooose!!! ^.^ Anyhoo, NOW onto the fic!!!!  
  
Faux: ! BAUU BOO BAUU BUU BOO!!!! (HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!)  
  
Blue & Silver D: O.O WE GOTTA GO!!!! ENJOY!!!! *runs*  
  
WARNING!!!!! If ANY of you are Te'a fans.....I suggest you run. Well.....it's actually not TOO bad.....i just dun like her!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked down the empty street. It had been five years since Yugi had left.  
  
When Joey found out, he locked himself in his house for a week, crying, saying that it was all his fault.  
  
Te'a? Oh, she was as happy as could be!!! 'Now, Yami can take his place. He'll fall head over heels over me!!!'  
Oh no. BOY, did she have it all wrong. When Yami found out this information, he sent her soul AND body to the depths of hell.  
(HA!!!! TAKE THAT TE'A!!! )  
  
Tristan? He was phased, but tried his hardest to keep it calm. But, he soon, was also sobbing on his bed at home.  
  
They had all come to grips with the fact that Yugi was gone, all except Yami.  
  
Yugi was Yami's life. Without Yugi, he was a nothing. He had been a nothing for the past five years.  
  
What Yami didn't realise is that a sick minded man was watching him. This man was hungry.(EWWW!!!! A yaoi maniak!!! WATCH OUT YAMI!!!)  
  
The man jumped on top of Yami, and positioned himself onto his back. Yami looked at him fearfully, and tried to get away.  
  
His efforts were in vain.  
  
The man laughed at his pitiful attempts, and began to undo his pants.  
  
Yami grimased, and squeased his eyes shut. He waited for the pain to come. Why not use his magic you ask? It only works when Yugi's  
around, and he hasn't been able to do so for five years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi waited anxiously outside the king of the dragon's room. Here, is where his fate would be chosen.  
  
He was finally called into the room, and he strided into the room. He never walked anymore. He ran, sprinted, strided, but never walked.  
  
He stopped stifly in front of the king of the dragons, and bowed. It was the law around here. In the land of the dragons. This land is located  
somewhere in the clouds, but you'll never find it, unless the dragons want you to.  
  
The large dragon laughed. "You don't need to act so stiffly around me Yugi."   
  
Yugi gratfully rised from his position, and streched his back. The large blue dragon chuckled. "Now, what brings you here?"  
  
"I wish to go down to the human realm, O Great One."  
  
"Are you sure? I have alreafy told you about....."  
  
"Yes yes, I know. Can I, please?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Very well. But what is the purpose of your trip? At least tell me that."  
  
"I need to see an old friend of mine. He's been down, and it's because of me."  
  
"A noble cause. Yami is it? Let me check on him...." The large dragon peered into his crystal ball.  
  
The dragon peered at the ball for a while, and then an amazed and discusted look appeared on his face.  
  
"What? What is it?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
The dragon turned to him. "It's worse than I thought. Your friend........is being used as a toy."  
  
A confused look appeared on Yugi's face, and then he understood. "What should I do? It takes three hours to get there!!"  
  
"Use your wings to their fullest Yugi. Halfbreeds have special powers, while the normal dragons hail in strength, you over power us in speed.  
Now, fly as fast as you can, before it's to late."  
  
"What'll happen if he finishes?"  
  
"The man will take him to his boss. His boss is.........Malik."  
  
Yugi was gone. He spread his wings, and felt the ground beneath him fall away to nothingness. 'I'm coming Yami.....just hang on...'  
And after that, he soared with unnatual speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man was ready, and began to go twords Yami. Yami shut his eyes, to block the sight.  
  
He waited for the pain to come. 'What else is there to live for anyway? Yugi's gone.......'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi watched the scene from a rooftop. He was discusted. The man was none other than Malik's little sicky slave.  
  
Yugi saw his yami cringe. He had changed so much. The Yami that he knew was replaced with what he used to be......a scared boy.  
  
Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He angled his wings, and shot twords the man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami didn't feel the pain. He instead heard a angry cry come from the man. He peeked open an eye.  
  
The figure was hidden in shadow. The man was held by his neck. The person was strangling the man.  
  
The man whimpered. He recieved a slap from the shadowed figure. "Shutup." It hissed.  
  
When the man was dead, the figure dropped the lifless body, and turned to Yami.  
  
Yami was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his life. 'Well, this is the end.'  
  
The figure stepped twords Yami, and held out his hand.  
  
Yami looked at it. 'Should I take it?' He had nothing to lose, so he took it. The figure helped him up.  
  
"Hi." The voice....it sounded all to familiar......  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you doing Yami?"  
  
Yami looked at the person shocked. "H-how did you know...."  
  
THe figure stepped out from the shadows. Yami gaped. There, was none other than Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THERE!!!! ^_^ Another chappir DONE!!!!  
  
Faux: Bauu bo bau buu boo bauu bo. (There not gonna like this cliffie, ya know.)  
  
Yeah.....but,if they review, I'll get my butt in gear FASTER!!!!  
  
Blue: YEAH!!!  
  
Faux: -_-;;  
  
Blue: Anyhoo, PLEAZE PLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZEPLEAZE.....  
  
Faux: BAUU BOO!!!! (SHUTUP!!!!!)  
  
Review Blue?  
  
Blue: umm......yeah!!! ^_^;;  
  
Faux: -_-;;  
  
Well, you heard the man, REVIEW!!!  
  
Blue: It's not wise to yell at the readers, ya know.....  
  
Faux: *snort* Bauu bo bau? (Like she cares?)  
  
Blue: Good point.  
  
*rambling on and on and on about something*  
  
Blue&Faux: -_-;; 


	10. chappie 10!

HEYLOOOOO EVERYONE!!!!! ^-^ Meesa back with another chappie up ma sleeve!!!  
  
Faux: Bau. (Run.)  
  
( HEY!!!! *smacks Faux* I'M NOT THAT BAD!!!!  
  
Faux: @_@  
  
Blue: O.o Well.....that was unexpected Silver.  
  
*nods* YOU can start the ficcy.  
  
Blue: O.O BUT!!!! But I can't TYPE!!!!  
  
WEll, thats YOUR problem. Sorry peoples, it's a SUNDAY morning, and I'm CRANKY!!!! (  
  
Blue: No kidding. Well, looks like your stuck with me again.  
  
WAIT!!!!!!!! I SAID WAIT BLUE!!!!  
  
Blue: ?_? What?  
  
*ahem* Meesa have a contest!!! ^-^ Well, more of a question really......  
  
Blue: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Sheesh. Well, I'll tell you at the end of the chappy, k?  
  
Blue: WHY NOT NOW?!?!?!?!  
  
Number one, your yelling at me. Number two, I really dunno just WHAT the question contest thingys gonna be yet!! ^^;  
  
Blue: -_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's abiou was simply breath taking. His already pure silver scales seemed to get brighter in the moonlight, and they sparkled whenever he shifted.  
  
Yugi sadly stared at his yami. He had changed so much. He used to be a fearless being that was HIS yami. Now......he was a small, frightened creature.  
  
Yami just couldn't face his abiou squarly in the eyes. He had missed him so much....and now, seeing him right befor his eyes as a beautiful creature........  
  
Yami turned to run. He couldn't talk to his abiou even if he wanted to. He was a pitiful creature now, and Malik was after him. Why? Probably to use him as a pleasure toy.  
  
Yugi saw him run away. He was frightened to face him. 'Why?' He thought. It didn't matter. He came down here to see his yami, and he wasn't leaving until he achieved his goal. He started to sprint after his yami.  
  
Suprisingly, Yami was quicker than the last time Yugi saw him. 'Probably because of running from people tha want him.' Yugi thought, sickned by the thought of it.  
  
Buy, Yami was still no match against a DRAGON. Yugi jumped up onto a rooftop, opened his wings, and began to glide across the rooftops. Twords Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami turned around to see......that no one was following him. He slowed to a stop, breathing in air greedily. He was confused. Why did Yugi stop?  
  
His questions were soon answered, as a figure leaped from a rooftop, and tackled him to the ground, pinning him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi stared into terrified red eyes. He entered Yami's soul room.  
  
The Dark Magician was outside the door. He jumped at Yugi's entrance, and pointed his staff. When he saw that it was Yugi, his features softened.  
  
"Please, you must help him. He hasn't come out of there for a year now. Not even I could convince him otherwise."  
  
Yugi odded, and tried the door. It wouldn't budge. He frowned. Yami had never locked the door from him before. He shrugged. "There are other ways" he mumbled.  
  
Yugi started to stride away. The Magician looked sad. 'Not even the master'sabiou could help him.'  
  
Yugi turned, and charged to the door, shoulder facing it.  
  
He smashed it without even flinching. It was then that the Magician noticed his great power. 'Wow.'  
  
Yugi entered the cold, dark room, and saw his yami. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
OOOOOH, I AM SOOOO EVIL!!!! D  
  
Blue: *nods* And _I_ helped her do it too!!! ^-^  
  
Faux: @_@  
  
-_-;; *muttering*  
  
Blue: Ah.....what were you saying about a contest???  
  
!_! OH, a contest? ...........!........I remember now!!!! Anyhoo, the contest is:  
  
Submit an idea on ANY charecter that you wish, and the best one wins!!! ^-^  
  
It's not THAT great, I know.......BUT, your ideas WILL be used in the story, I PROMISE!!!  
  
Blue: *holds out what looks like a tip jar, but instead says 'reviews'*  
  
Well, you get the idea. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Blue: And check out our other story as well, The Pharaoh, and the Slave!!! 


	11. Red Eyes Black Yami?

^^ Well, here I am, back with another chappie!!!!! ^.^  
  
Blue: ^^ YAY!!!! ^^  
  
Faux: Z_z  
  
-.-;; Hewnet to sleep again, didn't he?  
  
Blue: *nods* yup. -_-;;  
  
Well, I dunno just WHAT to do just yet with all of your reviews.......so, I SHALL use some of them for now, and others later. That work out with everybody??  
  
Blue: I guess that that would work. Cause ya see, we can't use ALL of the ideas just YET........they just wouldn't work out, ya know what I'm saying? It would mess uo the story if we put 'em in right now.....maybe later, kay?? KAY!!! ^^ Works out, NOW, we can get to the ficcy!!! ^.^  
  
*nodnod* Well, FIRST I hafta thankies people,  
  
I shall be using bengemina87's idea for a red-eyes black dragon........but not in the same way, kay???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi gasped at the sight in front of him. His yami's room was a complete DISASTER!!!! Every peice of furniture was turned over, paper littered the floor, and.....it was just a MESS!!! And the wort part was.......he didn't see his yami anywhere. He quicly cast a sonic measure over the room, and picked up a heat signal in a far corner that he didn't even knew exsisted. He strode over to the spot.  
  
He was greeted with two red eyes, glaring at him. He paused for a moment, only a moment. Then he continued, he was the fearless Silver Dragon. He wasn't gonna lose that name because of a couple of red eyes staring into his soul........  
  
His thoughts were stopped however, when the eyes moved quick as a flash. Whatever they were attached to had tackled him to the ground. His captor pinned his arms on the floor. "Well, what have we hear I wonder....." Came the sneaky like voice. "I _WAS_ getting a little hungry........" It trailed off, lost in its thoughts.  
  
Yugi took this moment to regain control. He lifted his feet, and positioned them under the thing's belly. He then pushed up with all of his might.  
  
It worked.  
  
The thing went flying into the........ceiling?? Well, whatever was up there, he was gone. Yugi jumped up, and looked around shakely. He wasn't gonna take anymore chances. When he was absaloutly positive that no one else was there, he allowed his thoughts to wonder. 'Who the hell was that?? The voice.....it sounded so....familiar....'  
  
A whistling sound was heard, and Yugi lifted his head. There was the sillouet of the thing, falling VERY fast. Yugi simply held out his arms, and caught him.  
  
Yugi glared into the blood red eyes of the crwature, and demanded "What's your name." It wasn't a question. More like a comand. And one that you would be punished severly if you ignored. The creature seem ed to notice this, and it gulped nerviously. How could he tell this intruded his name, when he couldn't even remember?  
  
"I don't know........" Was all the creature could say.  
  
"You don't know? HA!!! That's a good one, 'You don't know'. Nice try. Your not going ANYWHERE until you tell me. So, say it. Who-are-you." Yugi spat.  
  
The creature was very well frightened by now. He knew that he would be punished if he didn't tell the dragon a name that he couldn't remember. 'I'll tell him a lie then......yes, that ought to work!!'  
  
"I'm......Bob."  
  
"Bob? HA HA!!!! Nice try. Your not 'Bob', I can read minds you know, so don't even try. The strange thing is......I can't find your name......"  
  
"I told you, I dont know my name. I have no idea who I am, or why I'm here. Please leave me be."  
  
"No. I might be able to help you. Now.....if you would let me see you....." The creature hissed at him. "NO!! I......I can't show myself to anyone....It'll hurt too much......"  
  
"What exactly 'hurts so much'?"  
  
".........my......my........my abiou. I havn't seen him in......in.....ages."  
  
"How long is 'ages' exactly?"  
  
".....five years.....I miss him so much......."  
  
Yugi waited patiently for the creature to emerge from the shadows. Then, the sight that greeted him was.......most unexpected.  
  
There stood Yami, wearing black leather pants, a black tee, and......Red Ees Black Dragon parts attached to him.  
  
"Y-Yami?"  
  
Yami looked suddenly suprised. "How....how did you know?"  
  
"I'm.....I'm your abiou Yami. Don't you remember me?"  
  
Yami looked at him. He strained his memory for what his abiou lookd like.......and he came to te picture forever embeded in his mind. The pairing was the exact same. This was his abiou.  
  
"A-abiou??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D OOOH, I'm SOOO EVIL!!!! D  
  
Blue: Another cliffy, right?  
  
*nodnod* It makes people review!!!! ^^ And......sorry if I'm moving too slowly for ya. I also have another ficcy too look after, and peoples REALLY like that one too!! ^^ Check it out if you have the time!!! And yes, I PROMISE to add Ryou and Bakura into the story, I'm just working on THIS part right now.....I really can't say WHEN this ficcy's gonna end!!! O.O Well, until then....umm.......read some more!!! ^^;  
  
Blue: Hey, where did Faux go??  
  
O.O He's GONE?!?!?!? ( OOOOH, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Blue: O.o RUN PEOPLES!!!!! *hides*  
  
Well, review please!!! *holds out review jar* 


	12. Fin Yami and light, reunited

^^ HEYA PEOPLES!!!!! ^.^ Meesa back with another chappie!!!!!!  
  
Faux:.........  
  
Blue Dragon: umm......yay???  
  
( Hey you lazy good for nothing muses!!! Get off of your @$$es, and  
HELP ME!!!  
  
Blue: OK OK already!!!! sheesh.......what on earth do you need help  
with anyway???  
  
The disclaimer, of course!!!!  
  
Faux: *runs off*  
  
*turns to Blue expectantly*  
  
Blue: *gulp*.....  
  
Say it....  
  
Blue: OK, Silver Dragon DOES NOT own Yugi-oh, but she sure as hell  
wishes that she did......  
  
You betcha I do!!!! ^^  
  
Blue: Right....well, can we get on with the story now???  
  
Hmm....I suppose......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yami stared stupidly at his abiou. It had been so long.......  
  
Yugi stood there stunned as well. 'How could he forget? Was I  
missed at all......?'  
  
Yami kept in his emotins for as long as he could. He had survived  
five years without his abiou.....five, painful years. He had just barley  
ended the last one with his sanity left, but he had lost that long ago.   
He locked himself up in his dark, cold soulroom for a month, and no one  
could get him out. Seeing his abiou now, he just wanted to go up and  
hug him, cry his heart out on his shoulder, anything. He wanted someone  
else to take care of himself for once.....not him.  
  
Yami fell to the floor in a broken heap, sobbing. He was obviously  
not wanted by anyone....he wanted to end the pain right then and there.  
  
Yugi was at his side in an instant. He picked up his broken darkness,  
and held his head in his lap, rocking him back and fourth, murmering  
soothing words to him.  
  
When Yami had calmed down, he looked up at Yugi in amazment. He  
was......wanted? Someone.....cared?  
  
Yugi looked at him pitifully. His darkness would never be the same  
ever again. He held Yami's head close. His darkness began crying  
again. But this time, it was of pure joy of seeing his abiou again.   
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, and whispered ÒYour  
back........your finally back.....Ó  
  
ÒYes, I am Yami......I am.....Ó Yugi whispered.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Yugi softly rocking Yami's head in  
his lap, and Yami crying.  
  
Yami broke away from Yugi, and had a fearful expression on his face.   
"Your, your gonna stay now, aren't you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head sadly, a silent no.  
  
Yami looked broken again, and he collapsed in Yugi's arms.  
  
Yugi looked at him sadly, and asked the dragon king a mental question.  
  
ÒCan I?Ó  
  
The mental respons was a strong voice, and it was filled with understanment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi looked like he was in a wonderland. He picked up Yami by his shoulders, and spoke.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Then come out of your darkness Yami. Come into the light. Only then will you be welcome.." And with that, Yugi vanished.  
  
Yami stared after in disbeleif. His abiou was......gone. They had been separated again, and this time, it sounded like for good...  
  
Yami fell to the floor again, crying himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~*Dream*~~~~~~  
  
Yami was flying above the clouds. It was a wonderful expirence, just like the last night that he spent with Yugi.....  
  
The happy thoughts washed away, and his mind filled up with new ones. Sad, dark ones.  
  
He was left alone to his thoughts for a while, until a great looming castle came into veiw. It was humongus!! It was made inteierly out of black brick, and guarding the gates were two dragons, one black, one red.  
  
He flew over to them, and they allowed him to pass. When he entered the great hall, the sight that greeted him was amazing. Dragons were bustling to and frow in a whir of colors. Many were carrying things, some looked as if in a hurry. It was all to crowded for him. he spread his wings, and joined the crowd that was flying.  
  
One dragon spotted him, and flew up to him. He was a light blue color, and he had a band around his arm, signaling that he was in a higher rank than most.  
  
the dragon stopped in front of him, forcing Yami to stop. "Yes?" came his voice.  
  
"The king wishes to speak with you." Was the dragon's reply. "Follow me." It turned around, and began to glide twords a empy spot in the crowd that Yami had never noticed.  
  
A large, black door was the only thing there, and the dragon approached it. He murmered a few words, and the doors swung open. The dragon ussered Yami inside, then turned and headed out. He closed the door behind him, blocking out most of the light. Yami looked around, and his gaze stopped on a pair of dark blue eyes. they seemed to peirce right through your soul, and thats exactly what they did to Yami. the eyes probed Yami's mind, looking for what their master seeked. The icey blue eyes found what they were looking for. The large blue dragon turned, and called a name that Yami didn't catch.  
  
Two amethest eyes appeared as if out of nowhere, and looked at the large dragon breifly, before they turned to Yami. Yami felt fear. He backed away as the dragon approached.  
  
The dragon stopped suddenly, and shook his head.  
  
"Yami, what did I tell you to do?"  
  
Yami recognised the voice instantly. Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami croaked.  
  
"Yami, what did I tell you to do?" Came the calm voice that melted Yami's fears away.  
  
Yami strained his brain to remember. "You said to......come out of the darkness, and into the light....."  
  
"Only then will you be welcome. You did it for a while Yami, but when you cringed in front of me....." Yugi trailed off.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi confused. "But....what do I have to do?"  
  
"You must face your demons. Look them straight in the eye, and overcome them. Then, you can be free."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke sweating. 'What was that?'  
  
Yami looked around, and noticed that he was outside of the puzzle for the first time in months. He jumped out of bed, and felt refreshed. He thought abou the dream, and decided to take in what Yugi had said. He would do ANYTHING to get out of this hellhole of a life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away in the clouds, two dragons looked through a crystal ball. The large blue one nodded his head in approvement. "He will come out of this up hear Yugi, don't fret." He left Yugi to his thoughts.  
  
Yugi decided to pay Yami another visit. He waved his hand, and he dissapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was about to go down the stairs, when he ran into something solid. He lost his balance, and tumbled down the stairs, dragging whoever down with him.  
  
They landed with a loud thud, and Yami ran into the wall upside down. He shook his head to clear it, and opened his eyes, ready to kill whoever tripped him.  
  
His eyes froze when they landed on the dragon form. It was silver....YUGI!!!  
  
Yami got up immediantly, and ran over to his light. He shook his light's shoulders gently. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi stirred, and opened his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head, saying "Watch it next time!!! ouch..."  
  
Yami laughed, something that he hadn't done in years. Yugi looked up at him in suprise,and thena warm smile appeared on his face.  
  
"You are welcome to come, if you wish....."  
  
Yami lookd at his abiou quizzically, and then he understood. He nodded. there was nothing left for him here. He wanted to be with his light, and only his light.  
  
Yugi nodded, and waved his hand. He stopped suddenly. "Umm......what color do you want to be?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
Yami was confused. "Color?"  
  
Yugi waved his hand in the air impatiently. "What color you want your dragon parts to be?"  
  
"Oh....." Yami really had no idea what 'color' he wanted to be.  
  
"You decide abiou. I don't care." Yugi smiled.  
  
He restarted his spell, and Yami was surrounded by a bright blue light. His shoulders, back, and fingers burned under the strain of all the magic.  
  
When the light cleared, Yami stood there with black, leathery wings, a black tail, and black claws. Yami looked at his new and improved self, and stared at Yugi.  
  
He ran up to Yugi, and squeezed him in a hug.  
  
"Never leave me again. Never."  
  
"Never never....." Yugi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffle* Oh, that was SAPP!!! SAPP!!! SAAAPP!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: Is this the end of the story???  
  
Faux: HELL NOO!!!......well, I think so......  
  
Well, I dunno if I should make a sequal or not......I'll let the reviewers decide!! ^^ If I DO make a sequal, don't expect it any time soon. I still have another fic to finish, and I'm not even CLOSE to being done with that......so it might take a while.....  
  
Well, tell me what you think!!! ^^ Was it good? Bad? Should I send it to the depths of hell? Well, TELL ME!!!!!  
  
Faux: Um....was this Yaoi?  
  
*shrugs* It could be. But, if your looking for lemons, GO-AWAY. Sorry, I can't write 'em, and I'm not even OLD enough to write 'em anyways............so dun even ask.  
  
Blue: Well, biyee!!! ^^ And dun forget to review!!!!  
  
Faux: MAKE HER CONTINUE PLEEEAZE!!!!! *looks at everyone with puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
